


小别扭

by TaibeiSleep



Category: R1SE（Band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaibeiSleep/pseuds/TaibeiSleep
Summary: “我的雪糕是我的，你也是。”





	小别扭

人流熙攘时候夏之光摁亮了手机瞥了一眼，十一点已经过了。

夏之光抬眼装作无意看了眼笑得开心的焉栩嘉，随即移开了视线，抬手蹭了蹭鼻尖，掩饰只有他自己知道的尴尬。

小朋友，要成年了啊。

回到酒店的时候十二点刚过，十一个人唉声叹气累的不行，还被跟随的拍摄团队拉到一个屋子里，端着两个花哨的蛋糕要拍个合照。酒店房间的位置不算太大，十一个人最后决定在床上留个合照，刘也还担心得不行，生怕端着蛋糕的翟潇闻歪着身子把蛋糕弄床上。

焉栩嘉调整了半天姿势，最后还是半跪着占据了床中间。柔软的床铺陷下去，差点让焉栩嘉失了平衡，好在下一秒大家都纷纷围了上来，翟潇闻还端着蛋糕嘚瑟的凑到焉栩嘉旁边，和焉栩嘉手上的蛋糕靠在一起。

拍完之后将近一点了，大家反而一扫之前的疲惫，兴奋的嚷着要切蛋糕。分了蛋糕之后都直接往地上坐，叽叽喳喳吵成一团，焉栩嘉靠在墙角单手插兜看手机，连个眼神都没有给孤零零的蛋糕。

我们不如下去喝酒吧？翟潇闻兴冲冲的大声打破了吃蛋糕的平静，张颜齐第一反应就是转头去看工作团队有没有离开，嘴角还挂着奶油，显得有些滑稽。

酒店的负一层是一个酒吧，这是姚琛无意中发现的，被张颜齐好说歹说才忍住进去打碟的冲动。上次其实姚琛就讲要进去来着，张颜齐以团队中有未成年驳回了，不过现在……

去吧去吧，正好嘉嘉今天成年了。姚琛果然十分积极，眼睛都亮了，蛋糕还没咽下去就挥着手点着头，手里的叉子堪堪错过张颜齐的发尖，嘴里的奶油都随着爆破音往外，好在只是几乎不可见的溅到了自己的裤子上，不然一旁的张颜齐又要开始人生教育课了。

刚成年就喝酒不好吧……一旁莫名其妙尤为安静的夏之光咽下第三口蛋糕觉得索然无味，手里的蛋糕贴着焉栩嘉动都没动的那块放下，听着他们讲话眉头轻皱，探出舌尖舔过上唇把嘴角残留的奶油勾进嘴里。

那就一起去吧。焉栩嘉打断了夏之光拖沓的话语，把手机滑进裤袋的时候还抬眼冷冷的看了眼夏之光。

最后除了夏之光，其余十个人都溜了下去。

刚刚尴尬的气氛就连翟潇闻都感受到了，连忙打破不过几秒的沉寂，说着那抓紧时间赶紧下去。夏之光也不知道自己当时哪根筋搭错了，抿着嘴沉声就说不去，翟潇闻好像本来有些犹豫想要问他，结果被摇了摇头的赵磊拉走了。

热闹变沉寂，只剩下夏之光一个人。

夏之光躺在床上望着天花板眨了眨眼，叹了口气踢掉了自己的鞋子，想着不知道自己和焉栩嘉的尴尬场面什么时候才能结束，或许只是自己单方面尴尬罢了。

那也赶紧结束吧。

事情起因不过是夏之光拿走了焉栩嘉最后一支雪糕，那天之后他们好像就陷入了冷战。或许是夏之光单方面冷战，毕竟之前焉栩嘉也从来没有主动找过自己，

本来交流就不多的两个人现在更是私下连句话都说不上，前段时间录制团综的时候经纪人姐姐硬是要他俩有个交流，焉栩嘉喊之光的时候夏之光尴尬的嘴都不会张了。

他其实也有暗中留意过焉栩嘉的反应，发现焉栩嘉倒是风轻云淡的那副样子，严肃的鼓着他肉乎乎的小脸蛋，嘴唇水嘟嘟的，讲完还微张着嘴眨着水灵灵的大眼睛看着自己。焉栩嘉那天还做了个小卷毛，人畜无害的搭在额前半遮住眼睑，简直像个洋娃娃。

夏之光快睡着的时候隐隐约约听到了门卡滴的声音，他也没在意，想着应该是翟潇闻回来了，翻个身舒展了下侧睡压着了的胳膊，眼睛都没睁的咂了咂嘴，手搭在肚子上迷迷糊糊。

夏之光小腹传来瘙痒的时候他其实都没太在意，蹙眉想着明天早上一定要把翟潇闻打一顿泄愤。直到他感觉裤子拉链被拉开，他才猛然惊醒。

焉栩嘉似乎是喝了酒，脸颊泛着红，粉粉的，像被剥了皮的水蜜桃，刘海儿不再定型，耷拉在额前遮住大半视线，嘴唇像是擦了什么，水嘟嘟的泛着粉红，舌尖也不知道有意还是无意勾过唇瓣，都像是在勾人。

焉栩嘉的衬衫扣子开到了胸口，半挂在肩上甚至还露出了锁骨，灵活的指尖挑开夏之光的皮带，纤细的手指勾住就把皮带扯了开来。夏之光被吓得不轻，焉栩嘉指尖扣住他内裤边沿的时候他赶忙按住他手，却又因为掌心触到的温热撒了手，尴尬的不知道把手往哪里放。

“嘉嘉？”

焉栩嘉定定的注视着夏之光，眨了眨眼。夏之光试探性的轻声喊了声他，话语上却没得到回应，反而被俯身下来抵住他鼻尖的人吓得屏住了呼吸。

下一秒焉栩嘉就扬起下颚吻住了夏之光的唇，在他惊愕的目光中探出舌尖撬开他唇瓣挤进他口中，看着愣神的夏之光又不满意的蹙眉，勾住他舌尖咬了下去，疼的夏之光倒吸了一口凉气。

“焉栩嘉，你干什么？”夏之光单手掐着焉栩嘉的脸颊把他推开了点距离，盯着他的眼睛看了半天，似乎是想判断他到底是不是喝醉了。

现在的情形夏之光毫无疑问是处于劣势的，焉栩嘉半跪着坐在他身上，他也不舍得有力把看起来醉醺醺的小孩儿掀下去。夏之光看着近在眼前的奶团子，咽了咽口水。

焉栩嘉似乎是想起了什么，扬起嘴角晃了晃脑袋从夏之光的手中挣脱出来，压着他胸前坐了起来，往后挪了下坐在了他腿上。指尖顺着她小腹向下，在微微鼓起的下身打了个转，还坏心思的按了下，才得意的扬眉露出无辜的笑。

“之光，你硬了。”

夏之光也不知道自己怎么会被小孩儿一亲就这样，只能把这一切归功于焉栩嘉刚刚不老实在乱蹭的屁股。

“焉栩嘉，别胡闹。”

夏之光此时讲的话一点威胁力都没有，甚至就连最脆弱的身下都被焉栩嘉掌控在手心。

“你硬了，因为我吗？”

“你别乱说……”

焉栩嘉拉下夏之光的内裤，挺立起来的阴茎挣脱了束缚弹到焉栩嘉的手背，焉栩嘉毫不扭捏的握住了那根东西，任不经刺激的阴茎在手中逐渐涨大。

“不是因为你拿了雪糕。”

夏之光喘息都忍不住粗重起来，却只能任焉栩嘉摆布。夏之光听到雪糕抬眼对上了焉栩嘉的慵懒视线，楞楞地看着自己的阴茎被纤细的手指包裹，温热的感觉从身下传来，不是假的。

“你把雪糕给了翟潇闻，是不是？”

焉栩嘉皱了皱眉，指尖刮过顶端，抬眼注视着夏之光。

“我的就是我的，别人不行。”

“你也是我的。”

夏之光哪里想到焉栩嘉居然自己扩张好了，下身涨的难受的时候看见焉栩嘉居然自己就要往上面坐，着实把他吓得不轻，连忙撑着坐起来把焉栩嘉搂进怀里，顶端蹭过焉栩嘉的穴口引起怀里人一阵颤栗。

夏之光指尖探进焉栩嘉身后的时候愣了一下，指尖传来温热的湿润感，他甚至按着内壁捣了两圈才相信这个事实。

焉栩嘉居然真的自己……

焉栩嘉被夏之光无意中捣的那两下弄得呻吟都跑了出来，手搭在夏之光肩膀上喘着气，咬着下唇把接下来低吟咽进喉咙。

夏之光眼神暗了暗，抵着就插进去两根手指按着紧致的内壁乱搅，弄得焉栩嘉软了腰跌进夏之光怀里贴着，半跪着的双腿都使不上力的打颤。

夏之光扶着焉栩嘉的腰安抚着他，让他扶着自己的阴茎往下坐。焉栩嘉腿都使不上力，只能任由夏之光掌控虚跪在床上。肿胀的阴茎刚顶开紧致的穴口，焉栩嘉止不住的轻喘就带上了呻吟，夏之光琢磨着刚刚被三根手指捣的都能带出水的后穴，手上松了点力就虚扶着焉栩嘉让他稳当的全部吃了进去。

这个体位本来就会比一般的顶得要深不少，何况是焉栩嘉这种第一次尝鲜的，更是痛到脚趾都蜷缩了起来，仰着头嘴大张喘着气，被夏之光揽着腰往上顶了几下，又跌回夏之光的怀里趴在他颈窝里喘个不停。

夏之光解开焉栩嘉衬衫的最后两颗扣子，张嘴含住他乳尖，没受过这种刺激的焉栩嘉抖了一下，软了腰好像就在把逐渐挺立的乳尖往夏之光嘴里送。夏之光自然不会拒绝，还配合的探出舌尖在他乳尖上打着圈，恶趣味的用舌尖抵着他突起往里顶，还不忘享受他湿软后穴的包裹留恋。

焉栩嘉什么话都没有讲，只是在高潮过后蹭过去吻了夏之光的唇。

夏之光回应的轻吻他唇瓣，又蹭过鼻尖吻在他额头，偏头凑到他耳边含住他耳垂。

“生日快乐，嘉嘉。”


End file.
